Alan Charles Wilder
thumb|Alan Wilder Alan Charles Wilder (nacido en Hammersmith, Londres, el 1 de junio de 1959) es un músico inglés mejor conocido por haber formado parte de Depeche Mode. Historia De niño creció en una familia relacionada con la música y casi a regañadientes lo obligaron a estudiar la materia, sin embargo para su adolescencia tenía ya una sólida preparación y era capaz de tocar instrumentos acústicos como la batería y la flauta o electrónicos como el sintetizador, y precisamente por el sintetizador desde muy joven reveló un mayor interés. Con Depeche Mode En 1981 acudió a una audición después de leer un anuncio en la revista Melody Maker que decía: “Banda importante busca músico menor de veintiún años interesado en los sintetizadores”. Alan mintió sobre su edad para esa audición, pues en ese año ya tenía cumplidos los veintidós años, pese a ello se quedó con el puesto. La banda era Depeche Mode, que después de su primer disco había sido abandonada por el miembro que más dominio tenía sobre el sonido electrónico que los había dado a conocer, Vince Clarke. Así, Alan a pesar de ya tener cierta experiencia en bandas juveniles, entró en un principio como teclista sustituto sólo para tocar la parte de Vince Clarke en los conciertos del todavía incipiente grupo durante la gira See You Tour], sin derecho a “formar parte de la banda”, sin embargo, Alan insistía en cooperar con algunas ideas, pero ellos las rechazaban. Ese mismo año, el grupo concretaría su álbum A Broken Frame y al poco se embarcaban en una nueva gira, el Broken Frame Tour, nuevamente con Wilder sólo como músico de apoyo. Los integrantes de Depeche Mode, se dieron cuenta tras un año y medio de estar trabajando con Alan que debían darle su lugar en la banda, después de todo Wilder tenía la educación musical que ellos no tenían, así que lo integraron formalmente al grupo al concluir 1982, la primera vez que apareció como integrante del grupo fue en el vídeo del sencillo Leave in Silence del A Broken Frame. En 1983 grabó por primera vez como miembro de Depeche Mode la canción Get the Balance Right, un sencillo aislado en donde firmó con Martin Gore la coautoria del tema instrumental The Great Outdoors, el lado B, siendo ésta su primera aportación creativa al grupo. Poco después apareció el álbum Construction Time Again, en donde Depeche Mode, ya con Wilder integrado, apareció otra vez como un cuarteto. El cambio en el sonido de la banda fue evidente, Alan Wilder, interesado por las nuevas tecnologías digitales, comenzó a experimentar con samplers y a encargarse de casi todo el trabajo de producción y en sus primeros años como miembro de Depeche Mode inclusive compuso también los temas Two Minute Warning y The Landscape is Changing del Construction Time Again así como la canción Fools que apareció como lado B del sencillo Love, in Itself de ese disco y coescribió con Martin Gore la canción Work Hard que apareció como lado B del sencillo Everything Counts también de ese disco. También compuso el tema If You Want del álbum Some Great Reward de 1984, y la canción In Your Memory que apareció como lado B del sencillo People Are People de ese disco. Para 1986 se dedicó casi exclusivamente a perfeccionar las canciones de Martin Gore, únicamente coescribió con él y con Daniel Miller la canción Black Day que apareció como uno de los lados B del sencillo Stripped, y con Gore coescribió el tema instrumental Christmas Island que apareció como lado B del sencillo A Question of Lust, y prácticamente él solo preparaba los conciertos. En 1989 logró darle al sonido del disco Violator acabados estilísticos que resultaron esenciales en la etapa de mayor éxito del grupo. Los arreglos de Wilder para el material fueron de lo más alabado de su trayectoria con DM y el álbum se volvería señero en la historia de la música electrónica. En 1993 la agrupación cambió por completo su orientación musical haciendo un disco de rock influido en mucho por la corriente grunge de los Estados Unidos. Martin Gore y David Gahan estaban hundidos en problemas de alcohol y de drogas y sólo el exhaustivo trabajo de Alan en el estudio sacó adelante el disco Songs of Faith and Devotion, donde nuevamente su educación y su talento musical concretaron el ambicioso proyecto. El disco es recordado porque en él Wilder apareció como baterista de Depeche Mode, demostrando nuevamente sus dotes musicales. Siempre se ha dicho que Alan nunca llevó una muy buena relación con Andy Fletcher, pero en aquella época, viéndose solos en el estudio, comenzó a reclamar con encono a Andrew no aportar nada a la música de la banda. Con ese disco llevaron a cabo una muy prolongada gira, el Devotional Tour, al término de la cual se tomaron unos meses de descanso para en 1995 volver al estudio a trabajar en su siguiente álbum, sin embargo Dave Gahan tuvo una hospitalización de emergencia debido a un intento de suicidio provocado por una sobredosis con drogas, en menor medida Martin L. Gore pasaba por problemas similares. Alan no soportó más y en ese año anunció su separación tras trece años de permanencia. Desde entonces se ha dedicado por completo a su propio proyecto, Recoil, que había iniciado en 1986 cuando era miembro de la banda, aunque sin los niveles de éxito que tuvo con Depeche Mode. El dato de que Alan Wilder dejó Depeche Mode inmediatamente después de concluir el Devotional-Exotic Tour es incorrecto, pues la gira concluyó a medio 1994 y su salida del grupo fue a mediados de 1995, esto es, exactamente un año después de acabar la gira (la equivocación podría venir del hecho que durante el Exotic Tour Andrew Fletcher sufrió una crisis nerviosa y tuvo que abandonar, siendo sustituido por Daryl Bamonte, hermano de uno de los miembros de The Cure). Después de abandonar Depeche Mode, Wilder incluso recibió una oferta para entrar como miembro a The Cure, pero la rechazó en pos de hacer carrera solista declarando simplemente que después de Depeche Mode lo último en lo que pensaba era en un grupo. Es extraño que Alan haya seguido haciendo mención a sus ex compañeros en su web y diga que nunca se enfadó especialmente con ninguno de ellos y que a la inversa, sus antiguos camaradas no hayan vuelto a hacer mención sobre él ni en los foros ni en la entrevista que se hizo en la remasterización en DVD de la película 101 (aunque algunos interpretan la letra de la canción Useless del álbum Ultra como una velada crítica a las pretensiones de Wilder al salir de DM). Únicamente se ha oído hablar a David Gahan sobre el enorme potencial de Alan como arreglista y se llegó a especular sobre su posible producción en el disco que David lanzó en 2004, Paper Monsters. Durante su permanencia en Depeche Mode, Alan Wilder participó en los que se consideran los mejores discos del grupo. Tras salir de Depeche Mode Recoil en ningún momento se constituyó como un grupo o banda. Su concepto fue el de un proyecto musical, conducido por Alan, que contó con diversas colaboraciones en varios de sus discos editados. Entre ellas se pueden destacar la de músicos como Moby, Douglas McCarthy (Nitzer Ebb) o Toni Halliday y Dean García (ambos de la desaparecida banda Curve). Tras su último trabajo publicado, Liquid (2000), Wilder anunció un retiro debido a diversos temas personales, tales como dedicarse a su segundo hijo y el desencanto con el resultado promocional obtenido con Liquid. En 2005 anunció que volvería con un nuevo trabajo, algo que ocurrió en julio de 2007, cuando se lanzó su nuevo y último disco titulado subHuman, en el que colaboraron Joe Richardson y Carla Trevaskis. Sobre su salida de Depeche Mode se ha hablado mucho. Aunque el grupo, contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, ha continuado sin Wilder, hay quienes consideran que su más característico sonido se fue con él. También hay quienes hacen especial hincapié sobre que su salida obedeció a la falta de reconocimiento que él sintió por todo el trabajo que hacía, lo cual manifestó en el comunicado donde se desprendía del grupo, lo cierto es que su salida no fue completamente en buenos términos. En su comunicado de despedida, sus motivos radicaron en que hubo un creciente deterioro en las relaciones internas, reconociendo los logros que había alcanzado el grupo. También consideraba que desde el principio se esforzó continuamente para dar una total energía, entusiasmo y compromiso. Desafortunadamente el trabajo en equipo era desequilibrado, y consideró que su labor nunca recibió el respeto y el reconocimiento que todo su desempeño garantizaban. Por último escribió que los demás miembros de la banda tendrían su apoyo incondicional y los mejores deseos para cualquier cosa a la que se dedicaran en el futuro ya fuera individual o colectivamente. El día 17 de febrero de 2010, en un concierto benéfico en el Royal Albert Hall en Londres, correspondiente a la gira Tour of the Universe del álbum Sounds of the Universe de DM, Wilder subió al escenario con Martin Lee Gore a tocar el piano durante la interpretación de Somebody, al cabo de la cual se dieron un abrazo y al salir del escenario se abrazó también con Andrew Fletcher. El hecho desde luego generó especulación sobre un posible regreso de Wilder al grupo. Categoría:Miembros Anteriores